FE 16
8:10:09 PM Rook: Okay! To recap. You guys are in Berend, in Verendra. You were sent here by Cedric Answorn to investigate a known smuggler's hideout occasionally used by the Dusk Lily. You met up with a Halfling bard named Annabel, at a tavern called the Dirty Squirrel. 8:11:50 PM Rook: She had said she would take you to the cave in the middle of the night, and asked you to hang around the tavern until then. 8:13:32 PM *** Ander is totally happy to hang around the tavern. *** 8:15:15 PM *** Vydea is too! She'll sit close to the stage and listen to the musicians and try to pick up something. *** 8:16:50 PM *** Ander will drink and enjoy, for once, not having everything be too big for her. *** 8:17:06 PM Rook: Yep! This is a very Halfling-sized inn. 8:19:07 PM *** Kite sticks with Ander. *** 8:19:33 PM Rook: Vashti goes to take a nap. 8:21:16 PM *** Ander turns to Kite. "Have you been small before now?" *** 8:21:35 PM Kite: I can't. 8:21:55 PM Kite: I can't be truly small. I can shrink to dwarf size, but no further. 8:22:23 PM Ander: "But you can be, like, small like Daneel is small." 8:22:52 PM Kite: ... no? 8:22:58 PM Kite: He is a Halfling. 8:23:48 PM Daneel: Sure pick on the shortest one in the group. 8:24:11 PM Ander: "...we're both shorter than dwarves? ...great." 8:25:07 PM *** Vydea just blinks at Ander, very confused for a moment before remembering that (s?)he is new to shortness. *** 8:25:20 PM Daneel: Have you not bothered to check your height? 8:25:39 PM Kite: ... yes. 8:25:54 PM Ander: "I don't know the average height of dwarves. I've only met, like, three before." 8:26:37 PM Ander: "...well, and Irwin and his family." 8:26:53 PM *** Kite holds her hand up to where a dwarf would reach on her. *** 8:26:59 PM Kite: They usually range in this area. 8:28:17 PM *** Ander looks up at where the hand is at and drinks. "Fantastic. Daneel, thanks for being here. Your small stature makes me feel better." *** 8:28:44 PM Kite: It is extremely convenient in cramped conditions. 8:29:33 PM Daneel: Oh , good, I am glad you feel better now. 8:29:44 PM Rook: The food and drink are great! 8:30:00 PM Rook: Just FYI. 8:30:35 PM *** Ander keeps looking over at Annabel as she plays. *** 8:31:22 PM Kite: ... are you concerned about her? 8:31:37 PM *** Vydea smirks. *** 8:32:02 PM Ander: "...huh...no, no. Just...good music. You guys try this ale. It's really good." 8:32:43 PM Vydea: She's pretty. 8:33:08 PM Kite: Yes. 8:33:10 PM Ander: "Very." 8:34:25 PM Kite: I am not always a good judge of that. 8:35:49 PM *** Ander clears her throat. "So, what's the plan when she leads us to this cave?" *** 8:36:30 PM Vydea: We'll sneak in and do the thing while you go tell her she's pretty. 8:36:53 PM *** Ander blushes "While I what now?" *** 8:37:40 PM Kite: I do not... oh. She wishes you to flirt. 8:37:58 PM *** Ander blushes harder. "...yeah, not happening." *** 8:38:32 PM Ander: "I mean, I'm sure she knows she's pretty, right? So...not much to be gained." 8:38:37 PM Kite: Uncertain as to why it would be necessary. She seems sincere. 8:39:05 PM Vydea: ...for fun? 8:39:42 PM Ander: "It's fun for you, maybe. You're good at it, I bet." 8:40:07 PM *** Vydea winks at her. "I certainly can be." *** 8:40:29 PM Kite: I have never been able to attain the proper tone. 8:41:07 PM Ander: "And I only have a handful of moves, most of which never worked anyway." 8:41:21 PM Kite: Moves? 8:42:17 PM Ander: "You know. Lines. Expressions. Ways to...woo, I guess." 8:42:54 PM Kite: ... do lines work for that? 8:43:32 PM Vydea: Well, there's your problem. It's not so much 'moves' as attitude. Adopting the attitude that would be most welcomed by the person you're approaching. Unless you're going for humor, of course. 8:44:02 PM Ander: "...well...what attitude is the right attitude?" 8:44:41 PM Kite: ... and how does one know? 8:45:07 PM Vydea: Depends on the person. If you come on too strong to some, they tune you out immediately or get defensive. With others, a firm approach is necessary. 8:45:17 PM Vydea: And mostly, practice, or a really good eye for people. 8:45:49 PM Kite: I would have to practice. 8:46:01 PM *** Ander nods *** 8:46:32 PM Rook: So, you guys can chat for awhile, or do something, or I can fast forward a bit to midnight. 8:47:12 PM Ander: ((I don't really have anything I need to do right now, if you wanna jump ahead)) 8:49:03 PM Kite: ((Jump ahead is fine with me!)) 8:49:39 PM Rook: Okay! So around 11:30, Vashti comes out of her room. GImme insight checks. 8:50:07 PM Ander: ((17)) 8:50:18 PM Vydea: (23) 8:50:40 PM Daneel: (( 11)) 8:51:44 PM Kite: ((3!)) 8:51:48 PM Rook: Vashti comes over and smiles at everyone. "Hello my friends! When is adventure." 8:52:07 PM Ander: "........." 8:52:09 PM Vydea: ....headmate? 8:52:24 PM Kite: ... where is Vashti? 8:53:49 PM Rook: She pouts. "... how did you know? Am I doing the voice wrong?" 8:54:04 PM Ander: "For a start." 8:54:14 PM Vydea: ...she's ok, right? 8:54:29 PM Kite: .... where is she? 8:54:55 PM Rook: Vashti: She's fine! She's very tired. 8:55:03 PM Rook: Vashti: She's sleeping! 8:55:12 PM Ander: "So, what do we call you?" 8:55:21 PM Rook: Vashti: I'm Li. 8:55:41 PM Rook: She looks at Ander: You are Big in Small. 8:55:51 PM Rook: She looks at Vydea: You are Captain Secrets. 8:56:06 PM *** Vydea laughs. "I like it." *** 8:56:06 PM Rook: She looks at Daneel: You are Nice Hat! 8:56:14 PM *** Ander glowers *** 8:56:22 PM *** Ander laughs. *** 8:56:42 PM Rook: She looks at Kite: You are Kind Heart. 8:57:21 PM Kite: Thank you. 8:57:57 PM Kite: ... is it uncomfortable to share space in such a way? 8:59:26 PM Daneel: Thank you I like my hat, pleasure to meet you in person, I guess. 9:00:27 PM Ander: ((...Daneel had a hat this whole time?)) 9:01:28 PM Daneel: (( yes it just hasn't really gotten mentioned since the intro session.)) 9:01:29 PM Rook: Li: It's great. We're with each other all the time! 9:01:51 PM Rook: Li: but this is the first time I get to go on an adventure! 9:01:54 PM Rook: She claps. 9:02:16 PM Vydea: How exactly does that work? Do you take turns controlling the body? Or is it hers? How did this start? How did you meet? What do you do? 9:02:52 PM Kite: Where are you from? 9:02:59 PM Kite: ... perhaps you are the celestial? 9:03:02 PM Daneel: And the twenty questions start, don't we have somewhere to be soon? 9:03:55 PM Ander: Also, maybe let's not overwhelm the unknown being in the body of a magic user. 9:04:11 PM Rook: Li: I am the Celestial! 9:04:30 PM Rook: Li: Her patron is.... I dunno! Grumpy. Doesn't talk much. 9:04:42 PM Rook: Li: But I'm on the Wonder Weir. 9:05:02 PM | Edited 9:05:07 PM Ander: "...the Wonder Weir?" 9:05:53 PM Kite: The celestials watch from above. 9:06:09 PM Rook: Li: Kind Heart is right! 9:06:39 PM Ander: "Ah." 9:06:55 PM Rook: Li: So! Where is adventure tonight? 9:09:09 PM Kite: ... I am not certain this is a good idea. 9:09:11 PM Rook: She looks around expectantly! 9:09:23 PM Rook: Annabel comes down the stairs, dressed in dark leathers. 9:09:33 PM Rook: Annabel: You ready? 9:09:49 PM *** Ander shoots her a thumbs up and smiles. *** 9:11:11 PM Kite: ... yes. 9:11:14 PM Ander: "Ready, Freddy." 9:11:29 PM Rook: Annabel grins and heads out into the night! 9:11:39 PM *** Ander follows Annabel. *** 9:11:44 PM *** Vydea follows too! *** 9:11:54 PM Rook: She has a bunch of rope spooled around her shoulder. 9:12:14 PM *** Kite sticks with them. *** 9:12:37 PM *** Daneel follows sticking to the back of the group. *** 9:13:40 PM Rook: Vashti actually takes up the rear, as she stops to touch something every three seconds. Occasionally smells things, or tastes things. 9:13:55 PM *** Kite makes sure she doesn't touch or taste anything dangerous! *** 9:15:06 PM *** Kite is officially the party babysitter. *** 9:16:11 PM Ander: "...sorry, you've caught us on kind of a weird night." 9:17:57 PM Rook: Annabel nods. "Well, you're adventurers, this is what you do. You go places and have weird nights." She's leading you out of town! 9:18:20 PM Daneel: How far is the cave? 9:18:56 PM Rook: Annabel: About a mile outside of town. 9:20:32 PM Ander: "That's pretty close by. You'd think they'd be concerned about getting discovered." 9:21:09 PM Rook: Annabel: I mean, they do get discovered. Thus I am leading you there. 9:21:28 PM Vydea: Should we be expecting it to be occupied? 9:22:47 PM Rook: Annabel: the problem is they never stay there for that long. Usually long enough to get a shipment, maybe two, moved before moving out. 9:23:13 PM Vydea: You'd think stability would be important for efficiency's sake. 9:24:01 PM Rook: Annabel shrugs. "I don't know." 9:24:14 PM Rook: Vashti occasionally stops to try and eat a new plant or flower. 9:25:29 PM Rook: ((10 minute break, I need to help bring groceries in.)) 9:25:29 PM Ander: "You happen to hear about any recent shipments in or out recently? Large crates with a symbol on them?" Ander then describes what the artifact crates looked like in the warehouse. 9:25:34 PM Ander: ((kk)) 9:29:12 PM *** Kite prevents Vashti from doing that! *** 9:31:34 PM | Removed 9:32:33 PM Ander: This message has been removed. 9:39:58 PM Rook: Back, sorry bout that. 9:40:10 PM Ander: ((S'ok)) 9:41:15 PM Rook: Annabel: Not really? I haven't been looking. 9:41:29 PM Ander: "Ok, just checking." 9:43:21 PM Rook: After about a mile, you notice you're getting on toward the river, and she is taking you to some rocky hills. 9:44:46 PM Rook: Annabel: this cave has been used on and off by all sorts. It was originally used by the demons during the war, and since then, criminals just seem drawn to it. 9:45:46 PM Rook: Annabel: We keep an eye on it, but it's a small town and there's only so many resources we can devote to watching a hard-to-approach-and-access cave in the middle of nowhere. 9:46:04 PM Vydea: Drawn by choice, or does it need to be cleansed somehow? 9:46:21 PM Rook: Annabel: I suspect it's the latter, personally. 9:46:29 PM Kite: ... that is concerning. 9:46:40 PM Rook: Annabel: I suppose you'll see. 9:46:59 PM | Edited 9:47:06 PM Ander: "Great, more dark magic. Why can't we ever fight dudes who just have really big swords, muscles and way too much confidence that I can punch out of them?" 9:47:25 PM Kite: Sometimes we punch people. 9:47:31 PM Rook: Annabel: I'm not saying it's a cult hangout. Just that bandits and thieves hide out there. 9:47:42 PM Rook: Annabel: Maybe they're just preying on superstitions. 9:47:56 PM Ander: "Here's hoping." 9:50:03 PM Rook: You guys climb up the rock hills to a crevasse! Annabel points down there. "There's an entrance to the cave down there." you guys just see darkness. 9:50:31 PM | Edited 9:50:34 PM Vydea: Awesome. Thanks for your help. 9:50:42 PM Rook: Vashti is about to jump in! 9:50:58 PM *** Ander grabs Vashti! *** 9:51:02 PM Ander: "Wait, wait!" 9:51:07 PM Kite: Do not. 9:51:25 PM Vydea: Maybe I should go take a look first? 9:51:27 PM Rook: Vashti blinks. "Oh! Right. No wings. 9:51:38 PM Rook: Annabel: It's a pretty long drop. 9:52:02 PM Ander: "Or maybe I should. Given jumping and not dying when stabbed are two of my best qualities." 9:52:05 PM Rook: She takes out a silver rod and holds it near the edge. Then she clicks a button. 9:52:34 PM Rook: She takes her hand away, and the rod floats there. She starts unspooling the rope. 9:52:42 PM Ander: "Also good." 9:53:44 PM Vydea: ...I didn't mean just jumping in, Ander. Stealth isn't exactly your strong suit. 9:53:55 PM Kite: ... please. 9:54:14 PM Rook: Annabel: There are two other entrances that we know of -- one is under water and leads to the river, and the other is magical and inaccessible from the outside. 9:54:59 PM Ander: "So, down the rope it is." 9:55:21 PM Ander: "Unless you guys are carrying a shit ton of potions of water breathing." 9:55:44 PM Kite: Rope. 9:56:52 PM *** Vydea heads down the rope then! *** 9:57:12 PM Rook: So, Vydea first! Who goes second? 9:57:45 PM *** Vydea is going to attempt to be quiet the closer she gets. *** 9:57:56 PM *** Ander will turn to Annabel as she gets ready to descend the rope. "Thanks for your help. If we live, we'll meet up with you back at the tavern." *** 9:58:50 PM Rook: Annabel: All right. Once you're in, find the other entrances... I'll be taking my rod back with me. 9:59:20 PM Ander: "Good to know. Thanks. ...also, you are very pretty. BYE!" 9:59:28 PM *** Ander slides down quick before she can reply. *** 9:59:31 PM Kite: ... I think you require practice. 9:59:38 PM *** Kite sticks with Vashti! *** 10:00:15 PM *** Daneel goes down last. *** 10:02:25 PM Rook: Okay! You descend into a natural cavern that has been set up for habitation. Some straw is in the floor, and there are unlit torch sconces. Unless you have Darkvision, it's pretty hard to see down here. 10:04:31 PM *** Vydea kind of whispers to the others, "I know I usually like to sit in the back and observe for my book, but if you'd like me to scout ahead to see if the cave is currently occupied, I can do that." *** 10:04:39 PM Kite: Yes please. 10:05:02 PM Rook: Vashti speaks, loudly. "IT IS VERY DARK ON AN ADVENTURE." 10:05:26 PM Vydea: I'm... gonna let you deal with that. 10:05:38 PM *** Vydea heads into the cave, quietly. *** 10:05:38 PM *** Ander clasps his hand over Vashti's mouth. *** 10:05:48 PM Kite: Shhhhh. 10:05:49 PM *** Daneel will cast light on his hat, once that is yelled. *** 10:05:51 PM | Edited 10:06:06 PM Rook: Vashti licks Ander's hand. 10:06:07 PM *** Ander pulls away. "GAH! Seriously?" *** 10:06:09 PM Kite: We are attempting to be quiet. 10:06:30 PM Rook: She whispers, loudly. "You are very salty, Big in Small." 10:07:39 PM Rook: Gimme a stealth check, Vydea, and an investigation check. 10:07:54 PM Vydea: (15 s, 20 i) 10:08:30 PM Ander: "...I'll make a note of that." 10:09:40 PM Kite: Likely it is sweat. 10:10:03 PM Ander: "My palms are not sweaty." 10:10:24 PM Daneel: You did just climb a rope. 10:10:31 PM Kite: And attempt flirting. 10:10:35 PM Rook: Also the place gets lit up by Daneel's hat. 10:11:07 PM Ander: "...yeah, that was probably a mistake." 10:12:10 PM Kite: Why? 10:12:10 PM | Removed 10:12:18 PM Ander: This message has been removed. 10:12:42 PM Kite: If she is uninterested she will indicate as such, and as you have not invested substantial feeling into the potential relationship there is little harm done. 10:12:50 PM *** Daneel will look around the area that is now illuminated. *** 10:13:09 PM *** Vydea uses Message to tell Kite that there's nobody here and to come on in. *** 10:13:31 PM Rook: It's empty! Just some unlit torch sconces, straw spread over the dirt floor. 10:13:36 PM Ander: "I just...I probably could've picked a better time." 10:13:49 PM *** Kite shrugs. *** 10:13:57 PM Kite: There is no one here; Vydea invites us to come in. 10:13:59 PM *** Kite does go in! *** 10:14:11 PM *** Ander follows. *** 10:14:35 PM Rook: You walk into a living area. More unlit torches, some cots, some tables and chairs, a cooking fire that hasn't been burning for a long time. 10:15:59 PM Ander: ((How many doorways are there in and out of the room?)) 10:16:04 PM *** Vydea looks for other-- yes that. *** 10:16:53 PM Rook: There's a makeshift wooden door that would appear to lead deeper into the cave. 10:17:16 PM Ander: "You wanna keep taking point, Vy?" 10:18:20 PM *** Vydea gives her a little salute and heads for the door to check for traps/listen for any noise beyond. *** 10:18:47 PM Rook: Perception, then investigation! 10:18:51 PM Ander: "Daneel, you should stick to the back. If we're gonna be stealthy, then we can't have your hat giving our position away. 10:18:58 PM Vydea: (17, 21) 10:19:33 PM Rook: Vashti is currently looking at an unlit torch and crying. 10:19:49 PM Ander: "Uh...Li? ...everything ok?" 10:20:13 PM *** Kite pats her on the shoulder. *** 10:20:17 PM Kite: Come on. You will be all right. 10:20:19 PM Rook: Li: It's dead! 10:20:43 PM Kite: I do not believe so? It is merely unlit. 10:21:56 PM Ander: "......ok." 10:24:02 PM Rook: Li: but... but... but.... 10:25:07 PM Ander: "...I am gonna be honest, I really don't know what we're talking about here." 10:26:26 PM Vydea: Um... there's something weird. Emotional... but the water entrance might be through here. 10:26:30 PM *** Vydea opens the door. *** 10:26:45 PM Ander: "Wait!" 10:26:58 PM Kite: Emotional? 10:27:49 PM Vydea: Like it's making me sad to listen to it? ....it's very strange for me not to have words to describe something... 10:28:04 PM Ander: ((What happens when she opens the door?)) 10:28:57 PM Rook: Nothing. 10:29:03 PM Rook: It opens, like doors do. 10:29:07 PM Ander: ((Ok)) 10:29:57 PM Rook: It leads into another chamber, this one has rough wooden shelves built. This seems like some kind of storage area. 10:30:10 PM Vydea: (Anything on them?) 10:31:15 PM Rook: Everyone give me perception checks! 10:31:30 PM Ander: ((13)) 10:31:46 PM Vydea: (22) 10:32:04 PM *** Daneel is distracted by the bright glowing hat on his head *** 10:32:13 PM Daneel: ((2 )) 10:32:16 PM Kite: ((1!)) 10:32:27 PM *** Kite is distracted by patting Vashti/Li on the shoulder. *** 10:32:57 PM Rook: VashLi has mnaged to stop sobbing, and is now sniffling and clinging to Kite. 10:33:46 PM Vydea: ...wait, Li, can you control emotions? Or... is it possible you're being affected by something? 10:33:47 PM Rook: There's mostly useless clutter on the shelves. 10:34:20 PM Rook: empty old crates, empty jars, that sort of thing. 10:35:21 PM Ander: "Like...contagious sadness? ...huh...here's something." 10:35:35 PM *** Ander pulls out a red vial of glowing liquid. *** 10:35:53 PM *** Kite pats Li on the back. It was awkward for a minute there but she's gotten used to it already. *** 10:36:34 PM Rook: At the other end of this chamber from the way you came in, you all see another of those makeshift wooden doors. 10:37:50 PM Rook: And yes, Ander has glowing red liquid. 10:38:09 PM Vydea: There's a hidden door back here too. Different. 10:39:29 PM Kite: ... what is that, Ander? 10:40:03 PM Ander: "No idea. Health potion, maybe?" 10:40:14 PM Ander: "Also, hidden door sounds like what we're looking for." 10:40:51 PM Kite: Check it for traps? 10:40:54 PM *** Vydea checks the hidden door. (22 per, 13 inv) *** 10:44:29 PM Ander: "We'll have to get someone to look at it, I guess." 10:44:34 PM Ander: "The vial, that is." 10:44:57 PM Rook: ((Just drink!)) 10:45:23 PM Kite: Yes. ... do not drink it. 10:45:58 PM Vydea: ...this one could be sealed. There's no gaps. Still want to open it? 10:47:37 PM Ander: "You worried it could flood the room or something?" 10:48:06 PM Vydea: I don't know... but it's definitely different from the other doors. 10:49:09 PM Kite: Perhaps I should open it. 10:49:30 PM Ander: "...I think there's value in trying to open it." 10:50:01 PM Daneel: I agree with opening the door. 10:50:32 PM Rook: VashLi disappears to go look at the door. 10:50:47 PM Vydea: Oh... I wonder if this is something demony. 10:51:08 PM *** Kite tries opening the door. *** 10:51:38 PM Rook: You guys are all in front of the door now? 10:51:51 PM *** Ander is *** 10:51:52 PM Rook: It's behind all the shelves, so it's not obvious when you first enter the room. 10:52:36 PM *** Daneel is *** 10:52:37 PM *** Vydea is. *** 10:53:23 PM *** Kite tries opening it? *** 10:54:37 PM Rook: VashLi: Dead Moth Door. 10:55:27 PM Ander: "...dead what?" 10:57:25 PM Rook: VashLi says this as Kite opens the door. Everyone roll Charisma saving throws. 10:57:42 PM Vydea: (nat 20, 24) 10:57:59 PM Ander: ((...why did it have to be Charisma?!? 2)) 10:58:01 PM Kite: ((21.)) 10:58:32 PM Daneel: (( nat 20, 25)) 11:00:43 PM Rook: Kite pulls the door open, and suddenly, you guys aren't in the cave anymore. You're in space, standing on some huge, spindly, delicate construct made of some crystalline material. It's huge around you, and rather slippery. 11:01:17 PM Kite: ... interesting. 11:01:37 PM Vydea: This is... what is this? 11:02:02 PM Kite: Uncertain. 11:02:07 PM Rook: Ander is not with you. 11:02:20 PM Kite: ... where is Ander? 11:02:36 PM Rook: VashLi is on her knees and hugging herself. "Bad. Very bad. So so bad." 11:02:51 PM Daneel: Where are we Li? 11:03:16 PM *** Kite rubs her shoulders consolingly again! *** 11:03:23 PM *** Vydea looks around, but doesn't move. (Any chance I know what this is? Or how to get back? lol) *** 11:04:35 PM Rook: You can make arcana checks, and roll super high. 11:05:10 PM Vydea: (9) 11:05:20 PM *** Daneel will look around for any signs of life or movement. *** 11:05:43 PM | Edited 11:05:53 PM Kite: ((17.)) 11:08:53 PM Kite: ((20 investigation for looking at the crystal shit to see what it is.)) 11:09:13 PM Rook: No signs of life, but you think that this structure is made of diamond. 11:11:54 PM Vydea: Soooo... 11:11:59 PM *** Vydea takes a careful step forward. *** 11:12:10 PM Kite: Be careful. Diamonds are slippery, evidently. 11:12:26 PM Rook: VashLi: This is what the bad man wants. 11:12:37 PM Vydea: Diamonds? 11:12:39 PM Kite: What bad man? 11:14:40 PM Rook: VashLi: Human thing! With the Dark Lily and he wanted the key to the Dead Moth Door. 11:15:04 PM Kite: Carrick? 11:15:34 PM Vydea: Is that what we went through? Or is it somewhere here? 11:16:01 PM Rook: VashLi: The Dead Moth door! YEs, that led us here! To this place. 11:16:48 PM Vydea: Why did he need the Key if we can just open it? And where did Ander go? 11:16:49 PM Daneel: Do you know how we can get back, or how we can find Ander? 11:17:15 PM Kite: How exactly do we get back? 11:17:51 PM | Edited 11:18:36 PM Vydea: Is this where the Three-Faced King of Liars is? Was it you that gave her that vision? 11:21:44 PM Rook: Li: No... that was her Patron. Mr. GloomyPants. 11:22:01 PM Kite: Who is her patron? 11:22:03 PM Rook: Li: I dont' know! I'm.... going to get help. 11:22:18 PM Rook: Li slumps to the floor, asleep. 11:22:48 PM *** Vydea moves her to a more comfortable position. "She should've laid down first." *** 11:23:50 PM Daneel: So one of our party is missing, one is asleep. And we are stuck in an unknown place with no obvious way out? 11:24:13 PM Vydea: Seems like it. 11:24:16 PM Kite: On a large diamond. 11:24:24 PM Kite: One I am somewhat hesitant to attempt to move on. 11:24:24 PM Rook: Ander appears! She looks like she has been lacerated repeatedly. 11:24:28 PM Vydea: (Are there any structures where we might be able to find doors or anything?) 11:24:31 PM Kite: Ander! 11:24:34 PM Kite: Are you all right? 11:24:40 PM *** Ander is hunched over gripping her hand. *** 11:24:52 PM Vydea: Ander!? 11:24:54 PM Ander: "...yeah...sure...can't you tell from all the bleeding?" 11:27:05 PM Rook: So, looking at this structure, you seem to be on the bottom of it, you're on a large, circular platform. At the center of it are these diamond columns that a few of you think you might see movement within. 11:27:39 PM Ander: "...anyone here got a clue where we are?" 11:27:52 PM Kite: No. 11:27:53 PM Kite: And no. 11:28:08 PM *** Kite touches Ander and heals for 2 points. Might be enough to stop the bleeding? *** 11:28:08 PM Vydea: Li said she's going to get help. Or something. 11:28:35 PM Rook: Some of the wounds close. 11:29:12 PM Ander: "...great..." 11:29:19 PM Kite: We are on top of a sizeable diamond. 11:29:31 PM Kite: ... is it possible that we have shrunk? 11:29:44 PM Rook: Space Cathedral is a good descriptive for it. 11:29:45 PM *** Ander keeps looking at a mark in the palm of his hand. *** 11:30:12 PM Ander: ((Can I try and see into the diamond below us?)) 11:30:42 PM Ander: ((Like see if anything's inside it?)) 11:30:58 PM Vydea: Whatcha got there Big in Small? 11:32:13 PM Rook: You're on a platform, at the bottom of a huge intricate structure made of diamond. 11:32:39 PM Ander: "...that's not very funny, right now." 11:33:08 PM Rook: at the center of this platform are these pillars, also made of diamond, that lead up into the mass of diamond above you. 11:33:21 PM Kite: ((Is there anywhere to go?)) 11:33:22 PM Vydea: All right... let me take a closer look. 11:33:34 PM *** Ander pulls back from Vy. *** 11:33:34 PM *** Vydea heads towards the structure, quietly. *** 11:33:55 PM Rook: You can check the pillars, which some of you spied movement within. 11:34:10 PM *** Kite does go and check the pillars! *** 11:34:23 PM Rook: You see no other way to head up into the structure, though, without climbing along the outside of it, somehow. 11:34:25 PM *** Daneel will go look at the pillars as well. *** 11:35:05 PM *** Ander will look as well *** 11:35:30 PM Kite: I do not think we can get up there without climbing, and this surface is far too smooth to climb safely. 11:35:49 PM Rook: There are a bunch of them, each one big enough around to hold a person in them. 11:35:56 PM Kite: Does anyone have a way to get a message home? 11:36:07 PM Daneel: Should someone carry Vashti, I don’t think we should just leave her alone. 11:36:14 PM Ander: "I have that scroll Varia gave us." 11:36:15 PM Vydea: Only short distance. 11:36:38 PM Kite: ... the scroll will work. But we should not use it until absolutely necessary. 11:37:33 PM | Edited 11:37:39 PM Rook: Sending does work across dimensions. 11:37:37 PM *** Kite attempts to lift Vashti. *** 11:38:54 PM Rook: She's light, it's easy enough. So you go over to the pillars. There are at least two dozen, all equidistant from each other. As you look into the nearest one, all of a sudden, you see someone that seems to be trapped in there. 11:39:24 PM Ander: "...so...what is happening with Vashti, exactly?" 11:39:44 PM Kite: Her... co-body-sharer... took over. 11:39:48 PM Kite: Then left. 11:39:48 PM Vydea: Her headmate is a celestial who has apparently gone to get help once we were stuck. 11:39:56 PM Kite: Potentially to get help from the Wonder Weir. 11:40:15 PM Kite: ... which could be problematic, depending on our natures and theirs. 11:40:28 PM Rook: The person in the pillar sees you and starts pounding on the other side of the diamond pillar they seem to be trapped in. 11:40:32 PM Kite: ... there seems to be a being trapped in that crystal. 11:40:46 PM *** Daneel tries to look for a way to release the stuck individual. *** 11:40:52 PM Ander: "...I have an idea." 11:40:56 PM *** Kite sets Vashti down and puts her hand on the crystal. *** 11:41:01 PM Vydea: ...why do I get the feeling one of us is about to be stuck in it instead? 11:41:05 PM Kite: We do not know who they are. There may be a good reason they are there. 11:41:09 PM *** Ander waves the figure back and draws her sword. "Back away from the edge!" *** 11:41:25 PM Kite: We should attempt to find out before taking action. 11:41:47 PM *** Vydea casts message to see if it will penetrate the diamond. "Who are you and how did you get in there?" *** 11:42:05 PM Rook: The figure looks emaciated. Like they're being drained, but kept alive, if barely. 11:43:13 PM Ander: "...I really feel that slicing it is the best solution, here." 11:43:18 PM *** Kite traces the letters "Hello" backwards on the crystal in front of the other person. *** 11:43:33 PM Kite: ... or we could attempt non-drastic methods. 11:44:00 PM Rook: The figure puts its hand where Kite's is, like it's desperately trying to make contact. 11:44:11 PM *** Kite traces "Who are you?" *** 11:44:50 PM Rook: Roll.... insight. 11:45:16 PM Kite: ((9.)) 11:45:30 PM Vydea: They're asking for help, but that's all... they aren't answering who they are or how they got in there. 11:45:34 PM Rook: It's moving it's mouth like it's YELLING something at you. 11:45:52 PM Rook: But you can't quite read its lips. It seems to be suspended in some kind of fluid on the other side of the diamond, too. 11:46:17 PM Vydea: Carrick?? 11:46:18 PM Ander: "Look, guys, I think I met whatever built this thing and I think if it hates this thing, then we should befriend it." 11:46:26 PM Ander: "...or...." 11:46:37 PM Kite: What about him? 11:47:20 PM Vydea: He's saying he is Carrick 11:47:40 PM | Edited 11:47:47 PM Rook: The figure nods its head vigorously. 11:47:43 PM Kite: ... 11:47:49 PM Kite: ... go ahead and try hitting it. 11:47:54 PM Kite: ... carefully. 11:48:04 PM *** Vydea uses message to tell him to try to get back. *** 11:48:16 PM *** Ander swings! *** 11:48:33 PM Rook: The figure moves reluctantly away from glass. 11:48:59 PM Vydea: I think maybe a hammer might be better, but I have nothing that isn't stabby. 11:49:12 PM Vydea: Daneel, do you have any magic that might work? 11:49:32 PM Kite: Depending on how thin it is we may not be able to pierce it with natural substances. Diamond is the hardest naturally-occurring substance, I believe. 11:49:41 PM Ander: ((10 to hit and 5 damage cause I am doing the opposite of Jenn tonight)) 11:50:43 PM Rook: I mean, it doesn't dodge so that hits, but.... yeah, that doesn't work. 11:50:57 PM Kite: Does anyone have any diamond with them? 11:51:17 PM *** Vydea makes a show of digging through her pack. *** 11:51:27 PM Daneel: I can try an attack spell, but I don’t think it will work. 11:52:03 PM Daneel: Ander move away a little. 11:52:10 PM *** Ander does. *** 11:52:41 PM *** Daneel will cast magic missile at the pillar. *** 11:53:10 PM Rook: Nice! Roll for Wild magic. 11:53:46 PM Rook: Okay, you're fine! 11:54:02 PM Ander: ((Damn, I was so hoping this would be the moment)) 11:54:54 PM Rook: The magic chips away at the diamond. It doesn't break through, but it definitely has an effect. 11:55:31 PM *** Ander runs up and punches it where it's chipping away and cracked. *** 11:55:57 PM Ander: ((Another 5 dam)) 11:56:59 PM Rook: Nothing happens. 11:57:17 PM Ander: "OW!" 11:57:26 PM *** Ander starts rubbing her knuckles. *** 11:57:39 PM Ander: "...Daneel...can you try shooting it again?" 11:58:09 PM *** Daneel will cast magic missile again once Ander has backed away. *** 11:59:49 PM Rook: MOre of the diamond chips away. Carrick(?) looks on hopefully. 12:00:43 AM *** Daneel will do one final magic missile. *** 12:02:28 AM *** Kite waits for that to take effect. *** 12:04:22 AM Rook: Right now it's like bullet holes being fired into weather treated glass, like it'll take a sharp strike to break it, but a magical strike. 12:04:51 AM Ander: "...Vy, any big magic thing to bring this home?" 12:04:54 AM Kite: Let me try it. 12:05:05 AM Ander: "Ok, Kite. That works too." 12:05:15 AM Ander: "...I'm just gonna sit here and...do nothing." 12:05:23 AM *** Kite wraps her hand with a handkerchief and punches the diamond. *** 12:05:30 AM Vydea: I'm pretty sure it's immune to being insulted. 12:05:45 AM Vydea: I have a hammer and pitons, but... 12:07:03 AM Rook: Kite's hand glows briefly with golden light and the wall shatters into diamond shards. A clear liquid spills out onto the floor of this diamond, and you're left with a coughing, emaciated Human(?) male wearing ruined finery. 12:07:29 AM Kite: If you are Carrick, who is the Carrick we have seen. 12:07:47 AM *** Ander is muttering to herself. *** 12:08:11 AM *** Vydea casts detect magic! *** 12:08:50 AM Rook: Carrick: ... took my place. Knew everything about me. 12:09:08 AM Ander: "...doppelganger?" 12:09:10 AM Rook: Carrick: don't... know who it was. 12:09:23 AM *** Kite heals him for 2 HP. *** 12:09:48 AM Rook: That actually seems to help quite a bit -- he starts looking human again, and stands up. 12:09:51 AM *** Kite then hands him her waterskin. *** 12:10:06 AM Rook: He drinks. "... thank you... thank you... who are you?" 12:10:24 AM Ander: "We are...an adventuring group to be named later." 12:10:55 AM Kite: ... do not drink too quickly, it will make you ill. 12:11:10 AM | Edited 12:11:32 AM Ander: "My name is...I like to be called Ander, the two who helped free you are Kite and Daneel, and the one who talked to you is Vydea." 12:11:32 AM Kite: Where are we, and how do we return? 12:11:43 AM Ander: Both great questions. 12:12:14 AM Rook: Carrick: ... I don't know.... I had just gotten a key. 12:12:32 AM Vydea: The Key? 12:12:46 AM Rook: His eyes widen in rage. "It was THEM. I'm sure of it." 12:12:53 AM Kite: Them? 12:12:58 AM Ander: "Three faces, made of diamonds?" 12:13:13 AM Rook: "The Dusk Lily... they betrayed me." 12:13:27 AM Vydea: So real you is still working with them? 12:13:49 AM Rook: Carrick: I am the real me. 12:13:59 AM Rook: Carrick: And not any more, I can tell you that! 12:14:55 AM Rook: Carrick: I'm going to walk into the Zetetic Institute and tell them everything I know. NO one puts Reginald Carrick in a diamond tube in a space diamond. 12:15:17 AM Kite: ... your double is truly a masterful mimic. 12:15:17 AM Ander: "That may not be the smartest move. But we know someone who could help you." 12:15:29 AM Ander: "If you come with us." 12:15:52 AM Daneel: We still have to work out how to get back. 12:15:55 AM Rook: He looks at all of you. "All right, I am a man who pays his debts. " 12:16:46 AM Rook: VashLi: I know, I know! They're going to open an portal back for us. And they say we should hurry. We're in Voidspace. Very bad. 12:16:57 AM Rook: VashLi hops to her feat energetically. 12:17:02 AM Rook: Everyone roll perception! 12:17:15 AM Ander: ((16)) 12:17:24 AM Vydea: (all good things come to an end nat 1, 6) 12:17:34 AM Daneel: (( 15 )) 12:17:46 AM Kite: ((5. Don't look at me.)) 12:18:32 AM Rook: VashLi stands up, and waves. "OKAY NOW PLEASE" 12:18:47 AM Rook: A rip in space opens up before you. 12:19:11 AM Ander: "That our ride? Let's go!" 12:19:58 AM Kite: ... where does it lead? 12:20:32 AM Daneel: Not here is good enough for me. 12:20:48 AM *** Daneel goes into the rip. *** 12:21:01 AM Rook: VashLi: Home, Kind Heart! We should go. 12:21:03 AM *** Vydea grabs Carrick and follows. *** 12:21:21 AM *** Ander runs through *** 12:21:30 AM *** Kite checks if there are people in the other pillars first. *** 12:23:18 AM Rook: Gimme an investigation check! Daneel, Vydea, Ander, and Carrick are all back in the storeroom. The 'dead moth door' is gone. 12:23:44 AM Ander: "...Kite?" 12:24:02 AM Kite: ((9!)) 12:24:29 AM Rook: You look through, you don't see any other figures int he pillars. You do see bodies, though. 12:24:46 AM Rook: VashLi: Kind Heart! We must go! This place moves! 12:24:51 AM *** Kite goes through the portal. *** 12:25:13 AM Rook: VashLi and Kite appear! 12:25:25 AM *** Ander breathes a sigh of relief. *** 12:25:49 AM Kite: There were corpses in the other pillars, but no living. 12:26:32 AM Ander: "...we should find our way back...Vy, the other door had no traps, yeah?" 12:26:45 AM Vydea: I haven't checked. Hold on. 12:26:53 AM Rook: Carrick: Where are we? 12:27:01 AM *** Vydea checks! (18p, 11i) *** 12:27:03 AM | Edited 12:27:10 AM Ander: "Dusk Lily hideout." 12:27:31 AM Kite: We will bring you to the detective from the Zetetic Institute who has taken an interest in your case. 12:28:11 AM Rook: Carrick: Good! 12:28:18 AM Ander: "Oh, yeah, that reminds me, take this and press buttons for a bit." 12:28:27 AM *** Ander hands Carrick the Rod of Rattening. *** 12:28:37 AM Kite: It will give you a greater level of safety. 12:29:03 AM Rook: Carrick blinks, but takes the Rod and is a rate before long! He looks indignant. 12:29:24 AM Kite: ... the Dusk Lily will not be looking for a rat. 12:29:29 AM Kite: It is safer. 12:29:41 AM *** Ander grabs the rod and Carrick. "Alright. There we go." *** 12:30:28 AM Rook: For expedience sake, you guys go trhough the rest of the hideout. You don't find anyone here, it's been empty for awhile. 12:30:30 AM Kite: We should feed him. ... slowly, or he will be ill. 12:30:53 AM Rook: You make your way back to town easily... and there we will end for tonight. 12:31:02 AM Rook: Also you're all third level. 12:31:11 AM Rook: Going to space is worth a lot of XP, it seems. 12:31:21 AM Kite: It is the Final frontier. 12:31:30 AM Rook: It is! 12:32:29 AM *** Ander would like to pull the others to a room upstairs when we get back to the tavern, if people don't mind a brief squish. *** 12:33:21 AM Rook: If you wanna! That's up to you guys. 12:33:42 AM *** Ander would at least like to talk to Kite, and probably Vydea. *** 12:34:07 AM *** Kite goes with! *** 12:34:11 AM *** Vydea can do that. *** 12:34:53 AM Ander: ((All are welcome, though)) 12:35:09 AM Ander: "...so...something happened when we went into the void." 12:35:10 AM *** Daneel will join as well then. *** 12:35:26 AM Kite: You vanished. What happened? 12:36:02 AM Ander: "I was...taken, I think. That's what it felt like. By some weird diamond...cloud...people...things." 12:36:22 AM Ander: "...before I continue, Kite, that bandana thing you did, how does that work?" 12:37:08 AM Kite: Ordinarily I channel it through my sword; however, I did not wish to break the sword on diamond. A punch seemed more appropriate, considering a lack of available mallets. 12:37:35 AM Ander: "...ok then, then it's not a holy bandana." 12:37:45 AM Vydea: I had a hammer, like a... climbing hammer. 12:37:47 AM Kite: No. I had hoped to avoid scratches. 12:38:02 AM Ander: "...I was sort of hoping it could conceal this." 12:38:15 AM *** Ander holds up his hand and there is a dark rune in the palm of it. *** 12:38:23 AM Ander: "I am worried they're listening in." 12:38:33 AM *** Vydea casts detect magic on her! *** 12:39:04 AM Kite: Diamond cloud people? 12:39:21 AM Ander: "Diamond cloud faces. Three of them. ...Three...faces." 12:40:36 AM Kite: That is concerning. 12:40:44 AM Daneel: Did they say anything or just attack and leave the mark? 12:41:08 AM Ander: "They made me an offer. Said if I wanted to claim it, all I had to do was press the mark." 12:41:24 AM Kite: What offer? 12:41:39 AM *** Vydea winces and looks away from Ander's hand. "Ow." *** 12:41:49 AM Ander: "...that bad?" 12:41:54 AM Vydea: Powerful. 12:42:20 AM Ander: "That's what I figured. He, they...whatever said they wanted me to kill someone at some point to be determined later." 12:42:22 AM Kite: We will have to have that analyzed. 12:42:26 AM Kite: What offer? 12:42:54 AM Ander: "..................to restore me." 12:43:35 AM Kite: In exchange for killing someone? Did they say who? 12:44:06 AM Ander: "No, they said they didn't even know. Something about timelines. Just that it wouldn't be someone I knew." 12:44:29 AM Kite: Not a good deal. 12:44:37 AM Ander: "Easy for you to say." 12:45:16 AM Kite: Your conscience would destroy you over time. 12:46:05 AM Daneel: If the faces even intend to keep their end of the deal. 12:46:15 AM Kite: Indeed. 12:46:44 AM Ander: "...yeah...that's a good point." 12:47:28 AM Ander: "....still..." 12:47:58 AM Vydea: Three Faced King of Liars? 12:48:10 AM Kite: Likely not truthful. 12:48:19 AM Ander: "...I mean...I don't know that's who it was, necessarily." 12:48:32 AM Daneel: I would at least have someone figure out what that Mark is before you make a decision. 12:49:11 AM Vydea: Yeah... if it's like... celestial, maybe it wouldn't be so bad? They'd pick someone who should be executed, but... I wouldn't want to have that kind of debt. 12:49:44 AM Kite: Celestials do not typically call for executions. 12:50:10 AM Vydea: Well, it's not like fiends get pardons, usually. 12:51:02 AM Kite: No, they kill them themselves. 12:51:30 AM Kite: ... there are better ways to attain your goal. 12:51:44 AM Ander: "Paladins act on behalf of Gods and celestials, right? So, clearly some folk need dying even when an angel can't be bothered." 12:52:21 AM | Edited 12:52:32 AM Kite: That is not typically what a paladin does. 12:53:24 AM Ander: "Oh, right. Paladins are all nice, fluffy bunnies who spread joy and fresh candies. That's why they've got full-scale armor and giant fuck-off swords!" 12:53:33 AM *** Ander gets up. "I need a drink." *** 12:53:44 AM Kite: ... I don't. 12:54:07 AM *** Ander heads for the bar. *** 12:55:15 AM *** Ander returns after a bit with two fresh tankards. *** 12:55:54 AM *** Ander drinks them both. *** 12:57:51 AM Kite: ... I feel my sword is sufficient to the purpose. 12:58:24 AM Ander: "...it's fine. ...it's a fine sword." 12:58:48 AM Kite: ... would distribution of candy be helpful? 12:59:18 AM Ander: "...here? No, probably not." 12:59:30 AM Kite: Anywhere. 12:59:45 AM Ander: "At certain events, yeah." 12:59:51 AM Ander: "...I'm sorry." 1:00:18 AM Kite: You were under a great deal of stress. 1:00:29 AM Kite: Don't worry about it. 1:02:49 AM Ander: "I am booking a fight as soon as we get back." 1:03:07 AM *** Kite nods. *** 1:03:26 AM Kite: An excellent idea. 1:03:33 AM *** Vydea stands and pats Ander on the shoulder. "Make sure you let us know when it is so we can come watch. I think I'm going to head out." *** 1:03:53 AM Kite: The Countess may be a better avenue for reaching your goal. 1:04:59 AM Ander: It's funny. I went to the temple cause I thought I was stuck and needed a new way to be my old self. Now, I'm practically drowning in ways to be my old self again, and they all suck. 1:06:37 AM Kite: ... she is perfectly personable. And the specific route would be fighting and acquiring social and monetary capital enough to either obtain a favor from someone or outright purchase it. 1:06:55 AM Kite: Her connections would be helpful. 1:07:19 AM Ander: "That could take years." 1:07:50 AM Ander: "...but yeah. You're probably right." 1:08:27 AM Kite: It could, but you would get there through merit, doing something you enjoy, and without doing murder. 1:08:59 AM Kite: Adventuring will also speed up the process of acquiring funding and social connections. 1:10:40 AM *** Ander sort of traces the rune with her finger. *** 1:12:11 AM Ander: "...I should go meditate. I haven't in a long time." 1:12:19 AM *** Kite nods. *** 1:12:22 AM Ander: "Might clear my head before I go to sleep." 1:12:31 AM Ander: "Have a good night, Kite." 1:12:32 AM Kite: Be careful. 1:12:36 AM Kite: Goodnight.